Harry Potter and the Zombie Apocalypse
by Mrs. Hermione Malfoy 394
Summary: The Trio was walking to Platform 9 3/4 when a lady or zombie attacks Ron. Harry and Hermione meet in the Room of Requirement but when Harry goes in the Great Hall he finds out everyone is a . . . . . ZOMBIE!


******AU:Hope you guys like it! Please also read my other Fanfic "Harry and Hermione's Problem" :D**

* * *

The Trio was walking to Platform 9 3/4. "Hedwig, here you go buddy!" giving Hedwig a treat and then eating it happily. Harry was glad that this was his last year in Hogwarts but then also sad that thus might be the last time Harry will see his friends in Hogwarts. He wasn't sure if he can still become an Auror because defeated the Darkest Lord of all time, Lord Voldemort, last year. He became the most famous person ever known in the Wizarding World.

"Ron, you first." said Hermione "Ladies First you know." he said while grinning and was about to walk into the barrier when someone attacked him. It was a woman she had blood everywhere in her body and she kept vomiting blood. "HELP!" said Ron but Hermione and Harry didn't know what to do because they weren't allowed to do magic in front of Muggles. "What do we do!?" then the lady started to bite Ron and Ron screamed "AHHHHHH! HELP ME!" then the lady was about to attack Hermione when the Police Officer shot the lady.

Harry and Hermione quickly said "Ron, are you okay?!" and Ron replied "I was just bloody bitten by that woman and you bloody ask me if I am all right!" then all of a sudden Ron start vomiting blood too. "Ron, that's not a very funny joke!" said Hermione. Harry pulled Hermione to give Ron some space then the Police Officer shot him too. Harry said "What did you do that for?!" while protecting Hermione "I am sorry to say this but then . . . . A zombie apocalypse started in the U.S. yesterday and the Government thought that the U.S. was to far here but we were wrong." there was a pause and then a man just laughed and said "What a very funny joke! Hahahaha! There is no such things like that! That only exists in movies!" the Police Officer just said "To all those who want to be safe, Kindly stay at your homes at all times, make sure you lock your doors and cover your windows! Please do not turn on your lights, make very loud noise and have a very strong scent because that will attract them. That's all I can say"

Everyone panicked and everyone evacuated the area Harry and Hermione immediately went into the barrier because they were almost late. When they found an empty compartment Hermione burst into tears. Harry was comforting her and said "Mione', Please be quiet. Everybody will hear you if you don't be quiet." "Ron just died! How do you expect to tell the Weasley's?!" said Hermione

* * *

"Tell us what?" asked Ginny

"Where's" said Fred

"Ickle" continued George

"Ronniekins?" said Fred

"Bet you 5 Galleons his looking for the Lunch Trolley" said George. Then all of them went inside and saw Hermione crying and then they said all together

"Why are you crying?" asked Ginny

"Come" said George

"On" said Fred

"Mione'" continued George

"Don't" said Fred

"Cry" finished George

Harry told then to go away first and they left and Hermione said to Harry "I wish this never happened." then Hermione realized something and said "If I went first then I would be attacked but since Ron was the one who went first . . . Ron was killed instead of me!" Harry was shocked. He never realized it that way then Hermione continued and said "Then technically Ron saved my life." and cried even more. "Mione', please stop crying. You know that I hate it when you are crying." he said with a frown.

* * *

After a while Hermione fell asleep in Harry's arms. Harry heard somebody laughing and somebody screaming so he opened his eyes and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson's Gang of Slytherin Girls laughing because Hermione was sleeping in his arms and was teasing him.

He saw Ginny defending him but crying because he was with Hermione and not her but everyone knows that Ginny likes him. He woke Hermione up then she said "Was it all a dream? Ron dying?" she said with a hopeful expression but Harry replied "No." looking sad. He stood up and went outside to see Malfoy and Malfoy said "It looks like Potter has a Mudblood girlfriend. Isn't it?" he was about to say something when Hermione put her wand out and pointed it at Malfoy's face saying leave or I will hex you. NOW!" and they all ran of. He noticed he wasn't in his robes yet and said "I'll just change okay, Mione'?" and she nodded and he immediately changed.

* * *

By the time they arrived he saw . . . . _Zombies?!_ he thought. Auror's were killing the zombies while the professors were putting a protection around Hogwarts (the one they used in the Hogwarts Battle). Harry saw Professor Lupin and said "You're back" grinning widely and he replied "We have to keep the first years and second years safe first." grinning because he saw Harry was safe and Harry just nodded and asked "Is there really a Zombie Apocalypse happening?" his smile faded and he said "Yes. So we better keep them safe.". So Harry told them to be in a group of 10 students from first and second years and there will be at least 5 students from third to seventh years to defend the 10 students. "To all those who know how to defend themselves or attack, PLEASE DO!"

When they went down the train there were people who fight with the Auror's "There are to much against us!" said Lupin "We just have to do our best to save the students!" replied an Auror.

When the professors were done with the charm they called everyone to go inside. "Harry, I would like to tell you something very important later!" when Harry checked who it was . . . it was Hermione? _What would Hermione say to me?_ then Harry got so focused he forgot about his surroundings then a Zombie was about to tackle Harry when Ginny attacked it and he grinned and said "Thanks, Ginny" and she went scarlet. Everything was going smoothly according to plan but then more Zombie's tried to go to the castle but just vanishes so Harry asked if it was safe if the students, professors and Auror's will vanish to they all shake there heads. All of us ran inside and we were glad because we stope fighting and all. All of us did a group hug and we went to the Great Hall for the Feast "I'm starving!" someone said "Good job everyone!" said Professor Professor Mcgonagall and everyone was filled with happiness.

Harry and Hermione was the last people to enter the Great Hall so before they entered Hermione pushed Harry against the wall and said "Meet me at RoR (Room of Requirement) at 12 bring the Map and Cloak" with a wink and she went straight to the Library. Harry was just there . . . she left him there very confused because at first really upset that Ron is now gone and after fighting she's acting different so Harry went to the Great Hall and saw the worst thing ever "NO! PLEASE NO!" an started crying.


End file.
